


Lizard Brain (new one)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is loco, BAMF Hunk, BAMF Lance, Bamf Pidge, Betrayal, Blades awe/fluffy, Brat Allura, Dark Shiro - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith, Go with the flow, Klance slooow burn, Lotor/Generals are Good, M/M, Mutation/Half Breed, Protective Hunk, Space Pets, Weird time changes, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith joined the Blades six months ago. Everything was going great...Until it wasn’tThe Garrison Trio are going to have to stick together or else one might get left behind. They are going to have to learn to watch each other’s backs at all times and to always look over their own shoulders. Even if their in their own home.Was it ever really a home to begin withOr just a death sentence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all sorry about me being the mess I am. I was looking around getting a feel for the website and then accidentally deleted my account. Don’t even ask how. But I am back a continuing this story!!!

_Lance_

We had just finished our twenty seventh mission with Shiro back. I was now the red Paladin and all was going well. We had kicked the Galra’s butts and sent them running for the hills!

That’s what I like to tell myself at least.

Truth is, it’s all been a disaster. Pidge is tired and grumpy, looking as if she hasn’t slept in days. (Knowing her she probably hasn’t.) She is just sitting in her Paladin chair, murmuring about how she could be getting work done right about now.

Shiro is frantically pacing around in circles harshly talking about how we could have all been better at, well, everything. He hasn’t resorted to shouting yet but I am sure he soon enough will. Hunk, he is well, I don’t even know anymore.

I slowly turn my head to look at him and I see his eyes are on the moon passing by outside the window. Not even bothering to let Shiro know he was listening. Or reassure him that we’ll do better next time.

Allura is nodding along with everything Shiro has to say, readily jumping in with a point of her own. Even though she was also on the mission messing up alongside everyone else.

Coran hasn’t even bothered to give us a supporting glance like he used to. This has become all too frequent and at some point he learned to tune them out completely.

A sharp yell drew my attention to the present with the now fuming Shiro marching his way towards me. I straighten my stance, moving away from the wall I had been leaning on.

(Great this should be fun.) I thought to myself exasperation clear even inside my own head.

He looks just about ready to punch the person standing closest to him…  
(Which would be me at the moment.) I thought letting out a silent sigh.

(I can just block him if he tries.) With the rigorous training he and Allura had put the rest of us through. Minus Coran of course. Worst part about it is once he gives out his insane instructions on what to do and how to do it, he slips out of the room without doing any of it to go “bond with his lion” or whatever other shit he’s been doing as of late.

“Lance!” Shiro now right in my face.

“Yeah” I drawled out nonchalantly.

“Well, what do you have to say!” Now furious for some unknown reason.

All the others had now turned to stare at us. Hunk himself looked ready to punch him in the face. Pidge just grimaced and looked worried for me. Coran stared blankly as if he wasn’t even fully there. Allura has the same look Shiro has.

The look you might wonder is nothing short of undeniable furious deadly anger and hatred that would have anyone else’s legs shaking and their mouths sprouting all sorts of pleas, and begs for mercy.

But for me it’s a look that I have long ago now grown accustomed to and no longer feared. In fact, I am fucking pissed he dare look at me like I’m a bug beneath his foot.

“Well I think that we all should have a break.” I stated simply, desperately trying to keep my facade as nonchalant as possible.

“The only reason we are failing oh so miserably is because we are being worked to the bone.” I added sarcastically.

It was true all we ever did was run drills, save planets and did workout/ bonding exercises. (Bonding exercises were just as painful as the drills and workouts)

With that Shiro backed away looking at me as if I had grown two heads before looking down and shaking his head angrily.

“You think..” he took a breath and his voice now shaking with anger.

“That we should take a break.”

At that it was my turn to be a little taken aback. Was it just me or did Shiro’s voice turn from mad to slightly crazed.

Even Coran was looking at the situation with worry. And at that I knew I had screwed up. Coran as of late hasn’t shown a single emotion and when he does it means shits about to go down.

“I’ll show you what type of break you will be getting.” Shiro stated in a dark voice. That had Allura looking wary and a little bit scared.

(Should I run or will that make the inevitable worse than it already is?!) I couldn’t help but think.

“Shiro that’s enough.” A grumbly voice soon said besides me.

I turned my head and let the shock show free on my face. (Someone actually came to help me.)

Shiro even looked taken aback, shocked at the Samoans simple yet powerful words. But just as quickly as it came it vanished and with both fists shaking in fury he stomped out of the room and with a “swoosh” of the door opening and then closing and the dark muttering fading on the other side. Pidge and I let out a breath we didn't know we had been holding.

Hunk just stood there looking at me with a worried expression. Placing a gentle hand on my right shoulder; while Pidge walked up to me and slowly wrapped her arms around my armor and buried her head against my chest plate. I allowed myself a little comfort in knowing that I wasn’t alone in this.

I gently placed my right hand on Pidge’s head and carefully started to carded my hand through her hair as I lifted my left hand to place it atop of Hunks own, that still rested on my shoulder.


	2. Family in the Most Unlikely of Places

_Hunk_

I watched as Lance gently carded his hands through Pidge’s hair and it all just made me realize what just happened.

Shiro had just threatened Lance, he not only had threatened but was going to go through with it right then and there. If I hadn’t stepped in then… I don’t even want to think about it.

I don’t know when he turned into this “new” Shiro but I know I don’t like it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Coran going back to the console muttering something under his breath about us ruining his concentration.

Just as my attention was being drawn back to my Lance and a Pidge I saw Allura. Her face was as stoic as ever, as if nothing had happened and all would be okay. She and Coran weren’t acting themselves either but their change hasn’t been as dramatic as Shiro’s. They just didn't seem to care anymore.

(Then again, I guess I haven’t shown that I care much either.) I pondere, scrunching up my face in thought.

I know that it has to be true, if that shocked look on Lance’s face meant anything. That just means I have to show them how much they mean to me.

With a final glance around the room, I took Lance’s hand and Pidge’s hand in my other and lead them out of that room.

I didn’t know where I was taking them but I just kept walking and walking with them willingly letting themselves get tugged around. The blinding blue and white lights flashing by almost too much for my eyes to handle. I walked until I felt as if I was where I was meant to be.

I looked at the sign by the door. Written in Altean The Observatory. Maybe it was a good thing Coran forced us to learn Altean.

I turned around to see both Pidge and Lance looking up at me with a grateful smile on both their lips. Though grateful they both looked like they might fall over from exhaustion.

As gently as I could I lead them into the room. As soon as we were at the couch we all collapsed on it. Lance on the left, Pidge on the right and myself smack dab in the middle.

Nothing was said nothing needed to be said we all just laid there basking in one another’s company looking out into the cosmos.

Now thinking about it I can’t even remember the last time we did this. Just hang out.

Not five minutes later I felt Pidge’s little head fall gently onto my arm and her body curl into my own gently falling asleep for the first time in maybe days. Lance wasn’t any better, I watched as he fought to stay awake his eyelids fluttering closed then quickly opening. Though it was a losing battle,I was surprised that Lance managed to fight sleep for the two minutes he did.

Though I was just as tired as them I used this time to really look at them. Lance’s changes weren’t dramatic as Allura’s, Coran’s or Shiro’s but he was still different: his milk chocolate hair has grown out and his bangs now brushed his eyebrows. If he hadn’t gotten a haircut then his hair would be in his eyes. Since Allura was going to shave him bald if the malicious grin and buzzers in her had were anything to go by; I had done his hair. (Like I said before she was uncaring and seemingly in everything for her own benefit.) The top was long and the sides were short and slowly blended into the longer top. His natural curls have come out with his longer hair. I had tried to do Pidge’s but she refused saying she liked the new look. Lance’s skin went from his original tan complexion to a golden caramel color and he had also grown an incredible muscle mass in the time we have been Defenders of the Universe.

Pidge’s changes are mostly the same as Lance. Her hair tawny hair is now at her shoulders and her hair had somehow acquired a few golden streaks. Her complexion went from a pale white to a now a gentle tan. Her freckles are now dusted all over her face and arms a few even on her legs that I could see from where her pant leg leg had slide up.

(Funny now that I look at them I see that they have changed almost as much as me.)

My own hair was longer, though I refuse to cut it and now I just were it in a bun. I had grown taller and now stood a good six inches over lance and Pidge stood at my torso. My hands now held calluses from working with machinery. My light brown skin has grown darker. My own muscle mass exceeded Lance’s and Pidge’s but the two are still much faster than I.

I don’t know why but thinking of all the ways their appearance had changed only reminded me of how their emotions had changed as well.

A sinking feeling filled my gut and the swell of emotion completely overtook me.

(I-I don’t want them to change…)

Every time I see their slight personality change or the way they’re eyes lost their shine whenever Shiro came to give “helpful criticism”. The way the dull eyes I saw them became more and more frequent; even just walking in the halls and seeing their facades up at all times. It all hurt, seeing them so dull and lacking their normal spark of joy or excitement or annoyance or general emotion. It was torture to see little chips of their souls float away everyday that they were forced to fight for a universe that doesn’t recognize their struggles.

I know I have always cared for them but I never knew I cared for them as deeply as I am now coming to realize. They have always been there for me and now thinking of all the times they pulled me out of a jam or from overworking myself. It reminds me of a time when I when I could hear the laughter of little kids running around, dogs barking, cars honking, engines starting and stopping in the backyard. Smell my mother's cooking and taste the warm buttery soft bread baked every Saturday weekend.

I jolted back, nearly throwing their heads off my shoulders.

“I know why you mean so much to me.” I spoke into the empty room.

I could feel my eyes welling up and tears slowly dribbling down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around the two of them and brought them into my lap. Thinking that if I did this maybe they would be safe from everything else the universe had planned for them. Maybe if I hugged them hard enough then I could rebuild the parts of their souls that had been chipped away by hated glares, deadly battles and the loss of life that surrounds us daily.

(I care because though I may never see my family again. Though I may never reach earth or see the sunset over the swaying palm trees. I may never see Little Mickey or my sweet darling little sister Tina. I might never taste my mother cooking or see dad fixing another truck. I care about Pidge and Lance because they’re part of my family.) I thought as the dribbling tears soon became a steady flow and my arms wrapped tighter and tighter around them.

(They’re the only things that have been keeping me sane in the constant battle for the universe.)

“You’re- you’re the little brother and sister I never knew I wanted- I never knew I needed.” And then cried gently at the thought of not being alone anymore. Soon fading peacefully into sleep. With one last thought on my mind.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.”


	3. How about Three

_Pidge_

Waking up

Usually I met resistance whenever I woke up. My body usually screaming at me to get more than three hours of sleep and a one hour nap.

This time though, I didn’t feel any of that. I woke up laying atop of something warm and soft that gently rocked me up and down.

I surprisingly feel good. Like the type of good that would have some people jumping out of bed opening their window and screaming good morning to the whole world. Thank god I have more restraint than that.

Slowly peeling my eyes open I came face to face with a sea of black cloth. Looking up slightly I could see that it was one of the black Paladin under suits that were standard with all our armors.

Wait… hold up.

What on earth am I doing in Hunks lap!?!?

I would have shot up immediately if it wasn’t for the large arm that held me in place. Desperately trying to figure away out of this hug of doom I noticed another arm gently laying on my waist. Following it with my eyes I found the owner of said arm, Lance. He too was ensnared by Hunks smothering grasp.

Wait- wait- why am I being hugged by both Lance and hunk and sitting in Hunks lap?

Just then remembering the night before. Hunk had led lance and I to the observatory to I don’t know, get away. We slouched on the couch, then well I can't remember the rest.

Huh

Probably fell asleep soon after entering. My head reasoned.

That doesn’t change the fact that I am pretty sure I wasn’t on Hunks lap at the time. Whatever. Whenever I hang out with those two someone always ends up being cuddled or hugged or loved on in general.

Now thinking about it I can’t remember the last time we did this. Hmmmm…..

“Pidge” a sleepy voice said right next to me. Effectively pulling me from my thoughts.

“Lance” I mumbled back, sleep still clouding my head.

“What’s going on?” He said with a small yawn.

“Not sure.” I yawned back to him.“Why are we on Hunks lap?” Seeming to have woken up a bit more in the following seconds.

“Cuddling?” He looked just as unsure as me though seemingly content with the situation.

“Shouldn’t we get off of him?” I inquired, though I had no interest in moving myself from my warm soft perch.

“Nah too tired to move.” He grumbled back slowly falling asleep.

In my sleep ridden mind that made complete sense. Why should we move. If hunk minded it he would have moved us off of him.

(Yeah more sleep sounds nice..) I thought as I drifted to sleep as well.

**********  
Blaring alarms woke us up.

The loud noise causing Hunk to jump up throwing Lance and I to the floor.

“REPORT TO THE BRIDGE”

As soon as the electronic voice ended then siren stopped.

“Well that was less than pleasant.” Lance said with a broken chuckle.

“Oh crap. Sorry.” Hunk said as he quickly grabbed our hands hauling us to our feet.

“Uhhhh” I groaned, immediately missing my dreamless sleep.

A small chuckle left Hunks throat at the groan.

“I feel the same way.” Hunk said as he gently yet quickly moved us out of the room.

How he managed to stay relatively happy and awake after just being so rudely awakened was beyond me. On top of that we also slept in our undersuits and then woke up with a wedgie. Hell even Lance is grumbling and shuffling along.

“What could be so important that they couldn’t wait till breakfast to tell us?” I said groaning in annoyance.

Though the team has been tense around each other these last six months, we all still maintained some formality and met up for our meals.

“Don’t know don’t care as long as they don’t put us through another grueling training session.” Lance said.

Hunk and I nodded along at that; nothing is worse than three and a half hours of being thrown around by Allura.

“Uh huh, remember how Allura tackled Hunk to the ground on Monday.” Lance said a little joy trickling into his eyes.

“Ohh yeah, remember how Allura grabbed Pidge just as she was trying to swing out of there on her grappling hook. God Pidge you looked like you’d seen a ghost.” Hunk said as he desperately tried to contain his laughter.

“It’s not my fault.” I huffed out. “You try watching your only chance to escape a mad woman disappear!” I exclaimed now equally frustrated, and horrified at the memory.

I was met with silence; then I looked up at them.

“What.” I grumbled out.

I stumbled backwards as I was met with loud boisterous laughter from the two of them.

“Stop laughing at me!” I yelled but now smiling along.

This only sent them into more of an uproar. With lance now practically laying on hunk and hunk hunching over to put his hands on his knees.

“Stop.” I said weakly now giggling slightly with every breath of air.

I punched Hunk in the arm which seemed to do nothing but worsen Lance’s laughter. I started slapping at lance as he tried to pinch my cheek. I was shocked to find I was laughing. Not that small chuckle type either full on gut busting laughter that left red in the face and smile prominent on your face.

I can’t even remember the last time I heard them laugh. Thinking of that I can’t even remember the last time I laughed. Surely it must have been months ago.

I banished these thoughts from my head not wanting to think about it and let it damper my mood.

Now was a time to be happy and be with my fam-. Friends.  
Right just friends. Can’t afford to think like that right now. I’m in war, I have to be serious.

Thinking back to my whole morning. Can I think like that? Glancing back up to my friends who still wore their beaming smiles.

What would Matt say?

Would he care about these two dorks as I do. I mean I know if I think about them as family then I doesn’t actually mean they are but… If i do think of them as family then I want Matt if- when we get him back to like them too.

I mean the more the merrier right.

Hmmmm ... guess I have three brothers now. I smiled warmly at the thought.

Yeah.. threes the perfect number.


	4. Deadly Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay all the chapters are in place!

_Lance_

Maybe it was a good thing we slept in our undersuits and leg armor.

Shuffling into the room, the first thing I see is a wall of projections from each and every alliance leader. To say it was intimidating was an understatement. Every leader stared at us and every leader had a weird look on their face. Their projections would flicker at some points which gave off a creepy vibe to the whole situation .

Releasing a silent sigh, I guess it’s show time. I thought to myself. Pidge and Hunk looked as if they were thinking the same thing.

All three of us took a deep breath put on a winning smile, straightened our backs, and took our spots standing by our chairs.

Allura stood in the center with her new Paladin armor on.

“Leaders of the Coalition, thank you for agreeing to hold this conference with team Voltron.” Allura said voice ringing loud and clear.

All the leaders seemed to have stood up straighter than before.

“Princess Allura of Altea, it is wonderful to see and hear from you again, but I must ask what is the meaning of this meeting?” Ryner asked.

“The meaning of this meeting is to discuss Voltrons and the Rebellions recent attacks. While, we have been working together quite often now I have noticed some problems.” Allura said this cautiously as to not provoke the leaders.

What is she talking about?

We have been working with the Alliance for almost four months now and not one of our missions has gone wrong. What is she getting at here?

“What types of issues would you be referring to Princess?” Baujal asked inquisitively.

To me he sounded a bit nervous; poor guy looks like he turned a paler shade of green than he already is.

“Well while the missions have all turned out successful I feel as though Voltron is asking too much of you.” Allura said with fraud feelings of sadness and concern.

Seriously what is she doing?!?!

Now I’m starting to get nervous. Hunk, Pidge and I haven’t been aloud to attend any of the diplomatic meetings that have occurred during the time we’ve joined up with the Rebellion. So we are next to to clueless as to what is happening.

Us three have been practically isolated.

All the leaders now looked relieved, now probably thinking that this is nothing to worry about.

“Princess Allura, there is no need to worry. We are all willing to help as much as we can. Riding the universe of the Galran Empire is our first and foremost concern.” The Puigian leader said in a calm and serious voice.

His soft spoken words seemed to resonate with each and every leader.

“I know that you are all willing to help, and I am oh so grateful for it. But I know grow concerned with my Paladins performance during these battles.”

Excuse me! What the fuck is she talking about! I mean rude she was on all those missions as well!

“I believe that though they have been Paladins for so long they still have never received any formal training.”

Ohhhhh I am going to show that hoe how inexperienced I am as I wipe the deck with her in training!

“I agree with the Princess, my training was not formal by any means but I do have experience from the Garrison and the Galran arena.” Shiro started with a stoic face and serious tone.

Did- did Shiro seriously get out of whatever Allura was going to make us do by- by…. I don’t even know what the fuck is actually happening anymore.

Allura and Shiro just then shared a knowing look.

Holy shit they have something planned.

I stopped burning holes into the backs of their heads to look at Hunk. His face was a mask of calm; the only thing that gave him away was the shaking of his fists and how they had turned white.

Then looking at Pidge to find her looking at me.

Her face said it all.

“What are they doing/ talking about?” She questioned through a scowl and a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, but this is complete shit.” I answered back through a of shrug my shoulders and a of my own scowl.

Turning back to the screen, I found all the alliance members openly gawking at us.

I felt a scowl form on my face again and ducked my head to the left a little.

I saw Pidge look away as well with a face as red as a rose.

Hunk on the other hand met each stare with a stoic face conveying no emotion at all.

Damn it, I wish I had such a good poker face. Unfortunately my mouth wants to stay in a scowl and no matter how hard I try I can’t get off.

“Princess Allura what type of training would your Paladins need?” I dark grumbling voice asked.

Once I was sure that my scowl had disappeared. I put the most neutral face I could manage on and looked up.

I looked up to see Kolivan on the screen; Antock and Ulaz standing by his side. All three had their masks down but hoods up. Kolivan looked directly at Allura, but Ulaz and Antock were staring at Pidge, Hunk and I. They looked-Dare I think concerned. Their eyes ran over each of us as if looking for some injury they knew to be there but could not see.

I wanted to ask what they were looking at but knowing I would get screamed at for talking by Allura or Shiro was a good insensitive to keep me quiet.

I looked away from their faces and just listened to the conversations around me. Though I knew the two were still staring at us three.

“My Paladins, Shiro and I have planned to send the Pidge, Hunk and Lance out on a mission of sorts.” Allura answered stiffly.

“This mission, what are they going to accomplish?” Queen Luxia asked.

“My Paladins are going travel to the Zokorian Sector.” Allura stated proudly.

While she smiled brightly but the other members of the Coalition had a far different reaction.

Angry shouts blasted out and filled the room.

“Why the Zokorian Sector!?” One screamed.

“It’s far too dangerous!” Another shouted.

“We need Voltron here!” The next one called out.

What has Allura gotten us into. I thought with dread filling my stomach and my heart now beating with a dangerous speed.

“Siiiillennccee!” Allura screamed out.

“The Paladins will be going to the Sector and find the energy source that we have all been in need of.” She answered firmly.

I don’t know about this Zokorian Sector but I do know we are all in need of a new energy source. The Alliance as a whole is running low on fuel, whether it be fossil, crystal, chemical or mystical we are all running low on power.

The Balmerans can’t keep up with the growing demand and population of the Coalition. About three movements ago five Balmeras had to stop mining the crystals due to their planets crystals slowly being over harvested. Now the Coalition is down to two Balmeras and almost all of the ships are on energy conservation mode and life support.

A blue blur was flying through the air in Kolivans projection.  
Slav appeared on top of Kolivan “With our current track on missions, almost total depletion of energy and taking into account what in the other universes is happening the outcomes are…..” after a minute of murmuring and finger counting an ear splitting screech erupted from the demon like worm. “There are no realities where we survive!!” He screamed now hysterical.

All the alliance members went up in a frenzy, except for Kolivan who was now trying to wrestle the flopping eel off his face.

“Nooo do not drop me!” It screamed.

“There are thirty realities where I break my back upon impact or go into a coma!!!” The worm screeched still clinging.

“Enough!” Allura screamed.

“The Paladins will go and get the energy source. Then they will return and we will continue to fight Zarkon, and rid the universe of his empire. That is what’s going to happen! I don’t care about the other realities, only this one! They will depart in three days time and till then will gather supplies.” She stated irritatedly, not letting anyone question her or her plan.

“Leaders” She now said in a calmer voice. “Along the way they are going to learn from the civilizations that inhabit the Sector. They will return stronger than ever and we will all have a new energy source. There is nothing to fear.” She spoke calmly and gently. A drastic difference from her tone before.

I was shocked and stunned behind my facade.

What were we getting into here? They were screaming and shouting at Allura to not go through with it. What’s in that Sector that they are so afraid of?

The dread that had never faded only grew as the members of the Coalition agreed one by one.

They knew of what types of horrors the three of us will face and yet they silently agreed with a nod of their heads.

Till ruler of planet Clumstyroo, King Higfrid asked a question.

“How long will the journey take and what will they use to get to the energy source?”

“Excellent question King Higfrid. The castle will teleport a few solar systems away so to not alert the Galra that reside in the system that we are going after an energy source. To get to the boundary of the Zokorian Sector it will take two movements with the lions and around three to four phoebes to get to the energy source. Then once they get to the energy source they come back.” She stated plainly, as if the answer was obvious.

What. She wants us to go on a mission that will take half a year!?!?

I looked over to Pidge, now slightly shaking at the thought of the mission. Pidge was in no better shape. She was looking down at her tablet pretending to read something. I could see that it wasn’t even on and I watched with a broken heart as she tried to hold back the tears coming to her eyes.

Looking at Hunk he didn’t seem scared or sad. He stood there staring at Allura, burning holes into the back of her head. When he turned slightly he met my eyes. His expression changed from hostile to warm and reassuring in a second. His hand that was by his side gave a small okay sign. Trying to tell me it’s going to be okay. For some reason I trusted him that it would be.

Allura of course had to ruin that too.

“Unfortunately they won’t be using their lions. This is due to the risk of them being detected and caught. Team Voltron will go to a swap meet and buy a ship. It will take them around two deca-phoebes to get there and back without any breaks.”

Kolivan, Antock and Ulaz all started arguing with her but she ignored them and said a final message to the rest.

“Voltron will be inactive for that time. Stand strong and continue defending your home planets and other planets, but do not waste your energy. I will contact you in three days.” And with that she turned off the screens.


	5. The Shadows Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YAYAYAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and ready for action!!

Antock 

“Well, that was certainly unexpected..” I said trying to break the silence.

“Indeed it was,” Kolivan spoke. 

To anyone who did now Kolivan, it would sound as if he was indifferent to the situation. But I could easily make out the confusion and anger that lingered behind his words. 

“That was far from unexpected,” Ulaz spoke struggling to say anything through the intense growl emerging through his throat.

“We all know that the Coalition has a growing need for more fuel but have we reached that point of desperation?” Kolivan spoke to himself more so than us.

But all the same, he got a response.

“No, we haven’t. You know we haven’t. We still have yet to check the Randalorian and the Jokovian systems.” Ulaz said as his voice grew deeper and angrier. “There are still tens of places to check for more fuel, crystals, and chemicals.”

“Ulaz we know you are worried about what is to come but control your temper so we might be able to find a remedy for the situation,” I said trying to quell my friends growing anger.

“Yes! I am worried we all know what goes on in that damned Sector.” Ulaz said voice now laced with concern.

“The paladins are not the only ones you are concerned about are they Ulaz?” I said trying to figure out what was running through his head. 

“You’re worried about Keith aren’t you.” Kolivan joined. 

“Yes, we all know that he does not need this worry to be added onto his shoulders,” Ulaz said now a little softer. 

“I do worry for him but I also worry for the youngest paladins. They are different.” I joined.

“I know what you mean Antock we have not seen them in quite a while and now that we have seen them. I must agree that they have changed.” Kolivans voice showed more and more emotion as time went on.

The paladins not only looked but held themselves differently. The yellow lion cub who usually looked ( what did those earthlings call them?) like a pile of marshmallows (ahh that’s it). He now looked like a bolder unmoving and uncaring. The blue lion cub usually was animated and always moving. He was too quiet and almost looked like a shadow blending into the shadows of his chair. The green lion cub usually busied around on her computers and gizmos looked smaller than usual and not just in size. They looked like they were repressed. 

“I have never seen the blue errr red Paladin so quiet.” Ulaz said quietly, as he started to pace back and forth.

“Or the yellow Paladin so stoic.” Kolivan said

“The green one was too reserved.” Ulaz added

“I don’t like this at all.” I voiced my concern once again.

“Agreed, this matter must be dealt with.” Kolivan said face full of resolve.

“What do you mean.” Ulaz said slowing his pacing to a halt.

“This is unacceptable. The Paladins minus Shiro seem to be in poor condition and I do not believe that they are ready to go into that Sector.” Kolivan spoke the worry evident in his voice.

“I have never seen Shiro like that..” I said now realizing that the black Paladin had looked significantly better than the three others.

“I have never seen him look so cold.” Ulaz said voice dropping to a whisper.

“The advisor and Princess also looked... errrr.. strange” I agreed.

“No matter we will go to the castle of lions to go figure this out and speak with the Paladins.” Kolivan said decisively. “Now go tell Keith what is occurring.”

All of us could only wonder how the former Paladin would react. But none of us could understand just yet how this would affect not only him but for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be cool to see some blades.


	6. Inside the compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is joining the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immmmmm baaaaaaaccckkk!

Keith 

Keith Kogane Soldier for the Blade of Marmora former Red Paladin of Voltron. Quite the mouthful now thinking about it. 

Life had become a routine on the base. Wake up, breakfast, train, lunch, train, break, lessons with Krolia on being a Galra, dinner, sleep. Repeat. 

I tell myself every day that I love it. Love the way the base shines purple and grey with no other colors insight. Love the ever-present silence that layered thick over every hallway and being within the base. Love the constant knowledge that one day someone could be walking around, and the next dead in the morgue. 

How could I believe it when I know it will never be true.

I could say that I didn’t miss the bright teal and white of the castle. The ever-present sense of belonging. The laughter and talking that filled the halls at all times during the day and the whispers and giggles that lingered in the dark at night. The mealtime fiascos with flinging food and half-hearted insults. I could say I didn’t miss being surrounded by people who genuinely cared about me, and didn’t care if I was half and half. That I didn’t miss my family.

———  
My one shining star was Krolia. I never would have survived this long without her. Though Kolivan, Ulaz, and Antock have all been surprisingly gentle, the other blades have not taken kindly to me. None are too thrilled of me being half and half.

“Keith.” A voice off to my left sounded. Shaking me from my thoughts bringing me back to the present and remembering my half-finished lunch of gruel, and speak of the devil, Krolia.

“What’s up?” I said

“Wanted to see if you were up for a little one on one?” Krolia said

“Sure” I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Wait wait. I meant after you finish eating.” She said while looking at my half-finished meal.

I picked a spoonful of it up and watched as chunks of it draped off the spoon unable to fall thanks to its dense consistency.

“No thanks, I’m not really hungry anymore,” I said with a grimace before tossing it into the nearby trash shoot.

“Well hurry up then I only have it secured for an hour before it becomes fair game for the rest.” She replies as she leads us to the training deck she somehow managed to secure. 

Every single blade on the ship practically lives in the training decks so it a miracle that she managed to claim one for the hour.

We walked to the deck in comfortable silence. Passing a few blades here and there. Once we had finished stretching and done a few practice kicks and punches. It was game on.

I barely managed to block a kick to the face before I was hit with a much to the gut. 

Well alright if that's how things are going to be. 

I followed with a punch to the shoulder and finally started moving.

It was like a rhythm that had been in my heart. Dodge, Block, Kick, Punch, Block, Punch. All thoughts of me being alone vanished as I danced to the same invisible rhythm that my mom always has. The bruises that scored across my fists only added to speed the harsh tempo. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I scored one hit after another. Though Krolia hits landed more frequently and was a far more advanced and experienced soldier, I couldn't help but think for a second I might win. Of course, that illusion disappeared the second it appeared as krolia pinned me to the floor.

“Well done kid. You lasted 30 seconds more than last time.” 

“Ehhh.. I was hoping for more.” I said with a grunt.

“Well it was good either wa- Antock, Ulaz. What brings you here.”

“We have urgent news we need to discuss.” Ulaz said 

At that I started to get up knowing it would be some sort of secret intel I wasn’t aloud to know.

“We need to discuss it with both of you.” Antock said as I was walking out. “It’s about Voltron.”

I could feel my heart stop. I wasn’t aloud contact with Voltron except in dire situations.

“What happened?” I said, unable to keep the worry out of my voice.

“It’s best if we go over it in a less open space.” Ulaz said as other blades came in to start their own training. 

Guess I lost track of time.

————  
We wound up in Kolivan office. The forbidden room of the base. No one had ever been in it except for the one case of treason some odd years ago. 

“Before you jump to conclusions given that this is an unusual occurrence. Know that nothing is exactly wrong with the castle of lions.” Antock said in his usual monotone voice.

Wait

“What do you mean by exactly?” A strange feeling sprouted in my stomach.

“The Castle of lions is fine but your Paladin friends are about to go on a mission we fear is that the possible outcome is worth what they hold at risk.” Ulaz’s voice had a slight growl to it at the end.

“As long as Shiro and the others stick together they will be fine.” Why are they worrying about this they are always fine and come through in the end.

“Shiro won’t be accompanying them on this mission.” Ulaz’s voice now noticeably angrier.

“What do you mean.” Krolia asked.

“The Princess has sent the blue, green and yellow lions out on a mission to go and retrieve a power source-”

“Well if that’s all then it’s no problem.” Krolia said with a shrug.

“She sent to the Zokorian Sector.” Antock finished.

I saw Krolia freeze. She was barely moving at all.

“Krolia what’s the matter.” Frustrated that I didn’t know what was going on.

Ulaz carried on ignoring my question to my mother.

“We are trying to reach them before the mission occurs but with the castle being able to teleport it is unlikely.” Voice grim 

Krolia shook out of her stupor only to stare at Antock and Ulaz with disbelieving eyes.

The whole room is tense and I can’t take it anymore.

“What is going on? What’s so bad about this Sector and why do you look like you just sent three lambs to slaughter.” My voice filled with frustration.

Krolia finally stopped her starring realizing whatever was going on was true.

“We may have not lead three lambs to slaughter but the Princess certainly has.”


	7. Unexpected Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I’m back!!   
Found some motivation and here is the next chapter!

Lance 

Two days have passed and we have still yet to gather any supplies and go over the mission information. Today is the last day we have to go over the information, go buy a ship, gather supplies, learn of allies and enemies, and finally get new armor because of course someone had insisted that the galra could recognize it. Pidge’s research has remained fruitless and we have no outside/ current information. Only whatever the Alteans learned ten freaking thousand years ago!! I thought angrily as I sat up from laying down on the hangar floor.

Pidge was laying on greens paw not three feet away seemingly given up on trying to find any info on the Sector. A bowl of some weird purple nut on her lap laying forgotten next to her.

Hunk sat criss cross applesauce solving a Rubik's cube for the fifth time. (Don’t ask me where he got it because I’ve got no clue.) He looked as if he was half asleep but fingers were still twisting and turning the cube at an incredible speed. When Corans voice over came the speaker causing Pidge to flail and kick over her bowl of nuts. Hunk of course just sits up calmly and then glares at the coms.

“We are breaching the atmosphere of planet Monstrolianoic.” His voice dull and void of any emotion. “Paladins go and get your ship, supplies and….” His voice trailed off and then the coms were off and a giant sac of something shot across the floor a slide dumbwaiter of sorts. 

It would’ve ran right into me if Hunk hadn’t pulled me by my leg towards him. Letting the sac crash into the adjacent wall. 

“Thanks buddy” I said in a daze not even realizing I said Hunks old nickname. Which had the man in question smiling pleasantly at me. 

“Sooooo we gonna look in the bag?” Pidge said after a moment of silence and glances at the mysterious bag.

“I mean it wouldn’t hurt to look.” Hunk said 

“It could be a bomb.” I stated plainly as the other to balked at me.“What? I’m just saying that we should consider all options.” 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Hunk grumbled to himself more than us as he went to pick up the bag.

Pidge though once brave and adventurous now quiet and nervous looked at the bag with a safe level of caution. (I mean the bag came from Coran so if it was anything bad it would still be better than receiving a sac from Shiro or Allura.)

We both watched nervously as Hunk opened the sac. It was hard to do with his back turned to us and being on the other side of the room but we managed. Both of us letting out internal sighs as hunk turned around with a curious expression and making his way back over with long strides while never taking his eyes off the insides contents.

Pidge quickly scooted closer to me as Hunk came back and sat in front of the both of us. I could practically feel Pidge’s anticipation as her knee unconsciously bounced up and down. 

“What’s in it?” I asked tired of my own nervous energy that made my hands shake.

“It’s ummm… it’s just some brown rocks.” Hunk answered looking mildly annoyed. No doubt mind going back to how I had almost got hit by them. 

I gave him a small pat on the knee to let him know I was okay as I looked into the bag. Pidge too got on her knees to look into the sac. She quickly brought out her scanner to scan the brown rocks. After a second of waiting she read the results with a growing smile on her face. 

“You won’t believe what these are!!” Pidge shouted excitedly and started to dump all the rocks on the floor.

“What are they.” I asked with a growing curiosity towards the smallish brown rocks. Hunk to seemed interested as he lifted onto get a better look at it.

“These tiny little things are Alacalarity stones! These things are worth about a hundred gac each!” Pidge exclaimed as she eagerly started counting the seemingly hundreds of them.

I felt Hunk close my mouth not realizing that my jaw literally dropped. Next thing I know we are all eagerly counting how many we had.

15 minutes later and a whole lot of math we now had 10,975,200 gac. 

All of just stared at the mound of rocks with shining eyes and smiles beaming. Not only will this cover the ship expense but the new armor, clothes, rations, and all other necessities that we might need. 

Small smiles grew into giant grins as we all thought of what we could get. Pidge no doubt technology involved, Hunk about things he can engineer and hopefully maybe about food (I would kill for some real food!) and I thought of… I actually don’t know what I want. I thought with surprise.

We had been out in space for so long that I don’t really know what hobbies I do. I have practically given up on skincare after so many negative remarks about it and how it takes up too much time. 

I guess I’ll just see what they have when we get there.

But another thought bothered my mind. It was Coran. After seemingly giving up on us and kinda leaving us to defend ourselves against Shiro and Allura he now helping us. Why? After so long of ignoring he does something to better our conditions. 

Why now?


	8. Market

HUnk

For being dropped off on a planet that you had no clue about with no map and now standing in the middle of a market I’d say we were handling it pretty well. As soon as the thought finished I realized I had not just lost Pidge to the flow of the crowd but also somehow managed to simultaneously pick up and lose creepy vendors trying to see if I was selling Lance! (Who the hell tries to buy a person?!?!) I am pissed, stressed out and want to punch someone. 

Lance doesn’t look much better either. He looked ready to deck those fuck faces and I have no doubt that if I hadn’t done it he would have. Once Lance saw that I had beaten him to it he sported the most adorable and sad puppy dog face I had ever seen. It’s taken us an hour to find Pidge but once we did we found her being hanging by her shirt on what looked to be a carnival stand.

“LANCE HUNK!” Pidge screamed looking panicked.

“Pidge! What are you doing up there?!” I said panicking as I saw a guy grab her and hand her off to another screaming “WINNER”.

“HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT’S OUR FRIEND!” Lance screamed out running and pulling Pidge out of the proclaimed winners hand. The guy angrily tried to grab her back but I had thankfully managed to yank both back and put myself between them and the other. Which with a well placed glare walked off cursing.

Moving us to a quieter location to took time but once I found one we all took a breather.

“What the hell happened Pidge!” I voiced worries and slightly confused.

“I was walking around when this guy grabs me saying that I was the perfect size for a prize or whatever. Then all of a sudden I was being hung up like a doll and the guy was saying that I was the main PRIZE!” Pidge said with big eyes and a mixture of fear and anger dancing behind her eyes.

Lance grabbed her and brought her into a hug that I could just not not join in. I hadn’t gotten many hugs as of late so the physical contact was a bit of a relief and I knew the others thought the same as I felt them relax.

“Ok now this how we are going to do things.” I spoke calmly as we all remained clinging to one another. “We are going to stick together first of all and go find a ship.” We all slowly started to unravel the hug but Pidge’s hand held onto one of mine and Lance’s hand held onto my other one. I couldn’t blame them with what happened I would be holding someone else’s hand as well. 

“No one knows who we are with our regular clothes on but they are still pretty recognizable since they are literally the only other outfit we wear. So we should get armor and clothing next.” Pidge suggested as she scanned the area for some sort of clothing store.

“Then we should look through local armories to try and find weapons.” Lance said looking down sadly at the bayard in his hand.

“Why would we need new ohhh - yeah that makes sense.” I responded because of course if we can’t have our armor and lions why would Allura let us keep our bayards.

“Can’t we just grab some from the castles weaponry?” Pidge asked with furrowed eyebrows and cocked head.

“We could but then both Coran and Allura would be pissed that we took it. Probably say something along the lines that they are the last ones to be made by Altean hands and we are unworthy yadda yadda” I said while moving my hand around like it was Allura.

“Hmm you make a good point but if we take them, we would have more money for other things.” Pidge said now all her attention on the conversation at hand.”Lance what’s your opinion?” Now turning to lance who was looking everywhere but at us.

“Hey man, what’s wrong” I asked now noticing how it looked like he was completely uncomfortable.

“Well, I mean what if Coran is trying to help us but without Allura getting mad.” Lance started looking at the ground where he was shuffling his feet around. “I mean he gave us all this money.” He said gesturing with his head to the bag that was slung over my shoulder. 

I looked at Pidge to see if she was considering it as a possibility but the look on her face told me it wasn’t. Lance had always been Coran favorite before and both of them had bonded quickly after the explosion. But now Coran was not the same and it kills me to see Lance right now with that small hopeful smile on his face. When I know that Coran doesn’t and will not return the sentiment.

I must have been making a face because I saw Lance’s smile quickly sink into a small frown one that screamed vulnerable and I didn’t like that look one bit on Lance. Pidge latched onto Lance this time and once again I was drawn in by invisible strings and the need to protect. 

“Lance I’m sorry that Coran is like that but look on the bright side. You still have us and we would never abandon you.” Pidge said with such certainty and care it was no wonder why Lance’s smile came back.

After a few more minutes we set out to find a new ship and soon enough came across what looked to be a bar. 

“Let’s go inside.” Pidge said as she was already moving to walk in. 

“Woah, hold up. Why on earth would we go in there?!” I said incredulously.

“Because they might know a place to buy a ship or we could get directions. We are kinda just wandering around so it might be faster.” She said with Lance nodding on behind her agreeing.

“Pidge did you just happen to forget that you were picked up and used as a prize just because you where small enough!” I said all this with my hands pointing from where we had just came from. I mean come on! 

“Well know that we know what it is like we now know that we have to be extra careful and watch out for creeps like that. Plus the bar looks pretty small so we will be able to see each other at all times.” Lance reasoned as he tried to look through the tinted glass of the bar.

“Yeah in and out.” Pidge said as they both fist bumped.

“Fine. But if we get one funny look then we are out and going to find all the stuff on our own. Got it?” I said as I we started to walk in.

“Got it.” They replied in unison.


End file.
